SoulEater Truth or Dare FanFic
by Pickles357
Summary: When Liz plans a slumber party no one thinks that it will change much about their everyday lives but boy are they wrong. Sorry not really good at summaries.


**Author's note: OK so this is my first fanfic so I have no idea what is going to happen. But I do know I will not start the truth or dare in the first chapter.**  
>"Hey Maka what are you doing after school?" Liz asked Maka as they left their last our class heading to their lockers ready for the weekend to start.<br>"I'm not sure yet what about you?" Maka replied as she wondered what was going on in the twin pistons head.  
>"Well I'm planning a slumber party and you just got invited." Liz replied poking Maka in the arm as she finished her sentence. "you will come right?" she said as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes on Maka.<br>"What time is it at?" the green eyed blond gave in knowing that arguing with Liz wouldn't help anyone and would just save time.  
>"6:30 and be ready because I heard the guys were going to stay with kid," Liz said sighing with happiness at the thought of her meister and crush.<br>Maybe tonight was all she needed to get him to ask her out and maybe even help Maka out with Soul.  
>"Liz!" Maka practically screamed "I guess your really falling hard for kid aren't you?"<br>"Is it really that obvious?" Liz asked blushing anspd knowing there was no point in denying it. Maka nodded as the taller blond sighed and slid down the lockers.  
>"Well obvious to everyone except kid anyway. He's as head over his symmetrical heels as you are," Maka said as she helped Liz up as they walked out of school.<br>"Hey at least I can admit my feelings for kid you keep denying every feeling you have for Soul because your afraid he won't like you back," Liz said as Maka blushed as Liz spotted the boys. "Speak of the devils,"  
>"So you guys are defiantly coming right?" kid asked as him, Black*Star, and Soul walked out of DWMA.<br>"Yes kid for the thousandth time yes," Soul replied.  
>"8th eight is better and symmetrical," kid replied quickly.<br>"If you love the number 8 so much why isn't the party at 8 instead of 6," Soul asked.  
>"Trust me we don't want to start that again," Liz said coming out of no where Maka following close behind.<br>"Ya Liz begged me too have it at 6 something about if they come at 8 there won't be enough time for gossip." Kid said as he clenched his fist at the thought of the party being at an unsymmetrical time  
>"I had too threaten to not work with Patti so he would then be asymmetrical," Liz explained.<br>"YES I BLACK*STAR WILL COME TO YOUR SMALL PARTY YOU SHOULD BE HONORED THAT SUCH A BIG MAN IS COMING TO SUCH A LITTLE PARTY!" Black*Star screamed as he jumped from no where.  
>"This is so uncool." Soul said as he walked towards his motorcycle.<br>"Have you guys seen Tsubaki or Patty?" Liz asked.  
>"Nope but I'll see you guys at the party tonight at 6:30," Maka said as she got on Soul's motorcycle and they drove off.<br>"Why couldn't it be at 8," I heard Kid yell. And he had been so good during the conversation Maka thought.

"Soul are you ready to go?" Maka yelled from her room. Man I don't want to be late I mean Kid is already peeved about the time the last thing she wanted to do was get him even more peeved. Besides she had called Tsubaki and asked her where her and Patti had gone and she said that "We were talking about the party and how to get certain people with other certain people." Maka hoped so much she didn't mean herself and Soul. She blushed at the thought of her and Soul as a couple.

"Come on Maka before Kid has some kind of fit about times and stuff," Soul said as he walked out of the apartment Maka trailing behind him.  
>"Hey Kid I think Maka and Soul are here!" Liz yelled as she raced to the front door only to find Patti standing there babbling on about Giraffes and coloring books to Maka and Soul.<br>"Hey did you know that Maka has a secret crush on mphmph," Patti said as Liz put her hand over Patti's mouth to keep Maka's secret.  
>"Hey guys what's up," Tsubaki asked as she and Black*Star walked up the sidewalk.<br>"Nothing why don't Maka and Tsubaki head up to me and Patti's room while you two guys head to Kid's room.  
>"Ok," Maka said as she hurried up the stairs to Liz's room.<p>

"Thank you so much for that Liz," Maka said as all the girls got settled in Liz's and Patti's room.

"I'm sorry," Patti said quietly as she looked at Maka with regretful eyes. "I just got caught up in talking about Giaraffes and coloring books I just let it slip,"  
>"It's okay i'm just glad Liz was there to help out," maka replied.<br>"well now that that's over let's play truth or dare," Liz said.  
>"hey you guys want to listen into the girl's conversation I put a listening device in Liz's and Patti's room," Kid said as all the guys settled down from their conversation.<br>"Seriously that would be awesome!" Black*Star replied as kid got a radio set up so they could hear their coversations.  
>"Let's play truth or dare," they heard Liz say.<p>

**Hey I would like to say sorry if I don't get the characters just right this is my first fanfic on this site so I'm super excited about that!**


End file.
